


Тhe cowboy and the guy in the trеnch coat

by ImInLoveWithAnAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Animals, Blow Jobs, Cowboy AU, Cowboy Dean Winchester, Dean Has a Dog, Horseback Riding, Horses, Human Castiel, Human Ruby (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImInLoveWithAnAngel/pseuds/ImInLoveWithAnAngel
Summary: Dean is a retired cowboy living alone in his ranch , but then one night a stranger in a tranch coat comes at his porch ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still in progress so there might be more tags as it goes . Also that's my first try for a long fic, so I'm not really sure that I'll be patient enough to finish it , but I'll try my best .

It was almost 11 o’clock in the evening and Dean was in the kitchen making dinner for himself . His plied red and black shirt was unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, showing the also black undershirt. At least 3 days stubble was covering his face .

His dog - a big, gray, one eyed husky named Cujo was sleeping on the floor next to the stove when suddenly the animal lift his head and got up making nervous sounds pushing his nose at the front door . Dean grabbed his rifle and opened the door . The dog ran barking , but it was too dark with such a big yard for Dean to see anything , so he went after him looking around . When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he finally discerned the figure of a man with a duffle bag on his porch. The guy’s hands were lift in the air trying to protect himself from the barking and growling angry dog .

“Stay!” - Dean’s demanding voice cut through the noise and the dog stopped barking .

The guy stared at him with his hands still in the air . Dean couldn’t see a lot of him in the darkness, but the guy looked spoked by the dog and probably harmless . He lifted the rifle just in case pointing at the guy and asked :

 - Who are you and what are you doing here ?

 - I...I..uh… I didn’t mean to ...my car broke down the road and I was looking for …- the guy’s voice was like a low growl .

Dean sighed lowering the gun.

 - You can’t do anything ‘bout your car in the middle of the night , dude ...You have to wait till morning and then call the mechanic in the town , see if he’s available to come, take a look, but the thing is ...we don’t really got one ... I can take a look tomorrow, though … I’m pretty good with cars .

 - So ...um...is any motel here I can spend the night in?

Dean chuckled shaking his head :

 - Yeah, there’s a motel, but it’s not near at all , and u can’t get there by walking, man .

 - Oh ...

The guy looked like he’s about to start crying any moment and Dean felt sorry for him .

 - So… listen … how ‘bout you staying here tonight and I’ll figure out something in the morning ? - his voice sounded more quiet and calming this time .

 - I...That’s very kind but I … I can’t ...

Dean sighted again :

 - C’mon dude, I’m not gonna eat you .  
 - Maybe, but your dog might … - said the guy looking at the dog’s direction .

Dean shook his head reaching out to pet the dog who was now sitting next to him protectively .

 - Nah, he won’t … unless I tell him to ...

Dean turned his back and started walking toward the house , the dog followed him and after a few steps he spoke again without turning :

 - Are you coming or you’re just gonna stay there all night ?

The guy didn’t said anything , just quietly followed in a respective distance from the dog .

The house wasn’t really a house , it was still under construction, at least the second floor of it.

Now , at the light of it, Dean could get a better look at the man . He was wearing an oversized dark blue costume and also oversized beige coat . He had pale skin, looking even paler because of the coat’s color , a dark , maybe black messy hair and big blue eyes . Dean had never seen eyes like this before , they were so blue , like there were oceans to their places.

When Dean caught himself staring, he awkwardly cleared his throat and immediately looked away . Then sticked his right hand out  while the left one was rubbing the back of his neck .

 - I’m Dean ...Winchester , and you are ?

The guy stared at the hand for a moment, before sticking out his own to shake it awkwardly .

 - My name is Castiel ...Novak ...Castiel Novak , nice to meet you .

Dean hummed retrieving his hand and turned around to open the door.

 - That’s a weird name .

Castiel tilted his head .

 - It’s just a name … A name of an angel actually ...

Dean made a gesture for him to come in  but the dog followed and he caught him by the collar.

 - No, you stay out !

The animal made a disappointed sound and walked out lying in front of the door.

 - Good boy, Cujo , see you in the morning pall !

 - You named your dog Cujo ? - Castiel stared at him with his head still tilt .

 - Yeap ...He’s a fighter and deserves a scary name , not “Fluffy” or something you know .

Castiel didn’t respond too busy looking around . There wasn’t much of furniture in the house - just the basics - an old couch  but not really old big tv-set , a small coffee table made of wood , a fireplace with some pictures on it - some of them looked old, some not so old .

Dean caught his gaze and said:

    - Um... I am still working on it but I don't have enough time, cause, you know, I have animals to feed... and some other stuff to do around here, but I'll finish it someday. - then looked towards the kitchen putting his hands in his pockets - Uh... I was making dinner, but I’m afraid there’s too much bacon for just me , wanna share ?

They sat and ate quietly, then Dean gave him some pillows and a blanket and left him in the living room mumbling something like “good night” .Castiel heard some distant chatter probably Dean talking with someone on the phone . Eventually he watched TV until he felt asleep .

In the morning Castiel woke up in an empty house . There was coffee in the kitchen and some pancakes, but they were already cold .He went to the bathroom instead and took a shower , a very quick one , because soon after he started it was only cold water running .

After putting on some clean clothes from his duffle bag he decided to look for Dean , because he needed his car fixed so he can be able to continue on his way and leave the guy alone . Although he found Dean’s company surprisingly pleasant even if they were mostly silent which was kinda odd, but after all Castiel had been called odd and weird all his life , so …

Dean was in the barn cleaning the stables - there were four  but only two occupied. Тhe horses were out in their part of the yard and the dog was sleeping on the door . He was wearing an old pair of jeans ,the same red and black plaid shirt with its sleeves rolled up , but a white t-shirt under it .

The man was humming to himself with his back turned to the door when Castiel approached him. It took him a several moments to realize that he was staring at Dean and how methodically he was moving , then he saw the walking stick propped against the wall . He couldn’t remember seeing it last night, but after all it was dark and Castiel was tired, and there was a big dog between them , so he was distracted .He made another step toward Dean clearing his throat, but was too busy looking at him and his foot landed on some fresh horse shit .

Dean turned resting his weight on the shovel and greeted him :

 - Morning Sleeping Beauty, I thought you’re gonna sleep all day !

Castiel frowned :

 - Hello Dean ! It’s not that late, it’s just 9 am !

Dean had already resumed his work , but with his face still turned to Cas :

 - No shitt ? Tell that to the two cows I had to feed and milk , to the horses who needed to be brushed up and fed and to Cujo, who’s always hungry .

Castiel tilted his head slightly :

 - Do you need some help ?

Dean brushed a few drops of sweat from his forehead and shook his head:

 - Nah … I’ve been doing this for a long time , I can handle it . Besides - looked at Cas’ shoes and chuckled - Your shoes are not really useful here , you should be wearing gumboots or stay out of here .

Castiel looked down to his feet and then back to Dean :

 - I don’t own any gumboots … And I’ve never been in a real ranch before . - sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose - It’s smelly ...

Dean huffed out a laugh :

 - Go get some breakfast , city boy ! When I’m done here we’re gonna go check your car .

Castiel tilted his head again :

 - I think you need to shower first .

Dean raised an eyebrow :

 - You think ? Get out of here before I change my mind !

Dean did showered though and changed into some clear cloths. It was a very quicke cold shower , because Castiel had consumed all the hot water apparently . Then they went down the road on horses even though Castiel didn’t have a clue how to ride . He needed a few tries getting on the back of his horse and did it backwards at first wich made Dean laughing so hard , that the dog start barking and startled the horses.

By the time they went back and forth Dean found out that this is actually Castiel’s brother’s car and that Castiel has not only one brother , but at least three.

They used the horses to pull the car to Dean’s property and most specifically in his garage so he could take a better look at it .He mumbled something about broken parts and ordering some of them on Monday, because today was Saturday and nobody was working at the post office during the weekend, but Castiel didn’t pay much attention to that, because he was too busy looking at the half covered 67 Shevy Impala in there .

 - This is a very nice car ! - Castiel said tracing the metal with his finger tips .

Dean lifted his gaze up from where he had bend over under the hood of Castiel’s car and wiped his hands in his jeans smiling :

 - Yeah , she is … thanks .

 - Why are you hiding it in here ? We can use it to go buy the parts you said you need ,it’ll be faster , don’t you think so ?

Dean shook his head and clenched his jaw closing the hood of Castiel’s car. His smile faded away:

 - No .

Castiel frowned :

 - What do you mean “no”? Ïs it broken or something ?

Dean started off toward the door :

 - No, she’s working perfectly ...

Castiel joged after him:

 - Then why not ?

Dean turned abruptly to him and yelled :

 - Because I said so !

Then he kept walking.Castiel stood still for a few seconds confused with what had just happened, then followed him again putting a hand on his shoulder to make him stop even if he was walking slow and not really steady without his stick .

 - Dean ...

Dean turned around and pushed Castiel away yelling :

 - Stop following me around like some puppy ! Personal space, dude… I need mine, ok?!

Castiel bowed his head still trying to understand what he had said that made Dean get so angry. He watched him until he hid in the barn and then went in the house and stayed there .

Dean showed up when it was dinner time and acted like nothing had happened .They ate mostly in silence and then Dean excused himself to go to bed .


	2. Chapter 2

In the next morning Castiel learned that Dean didn’t go to church, which was good, because he himself hated going to church. He spent most of the morning watching Dean doing his routine in the barn and in the yard.

 Later, when Dean was under the shower, someone knocked on the door. The dog started waving his tail so Castiel thought that had to be someone familiar. He was very surprised opening the door to a little boy - not more than ten years old, with the same haircut as Dean and carrying grocery bags.They stared at each other for a few seconds and then the kid smiled, “Oh… I didn’t know Dean has a visitor! Hi, I’m Ben!”

 Without waiting for some invitation the boy moved past him and went straight to the kitchen. Castiel blinked a few times with his head tilted and then followed him clearing his throat, “Hello Ben, nice to meet you. My name is Castiel.” Smiling awkwardly he held his hand for Ben to shake. “Dean is in the shower…”

 The kid nodded, his back turned to Cas so he can scratch Cujo’s belly. “It’s ok.” He turned to face Castiel. “Could you tell him ...uh...tell him my mom said he can come over for dinner anytime he wants and if he needs some help around the house, it’s ok to call us.”

 Castiel nodded. The boy took some list from the fridge and spent a few minutes reading it, then looked up at Castiel again. “Um… I’ll tell mom his groceries list, but I have school all day on Monday and Tuesday... I won’t be able to go to the post office till Wednesday.”

 Castiel sighed not very happy with that news. “So you’re doing grocery delivery?”

 Ben shook his head. “Nope, just for Dean… I’ve been helping him around since he got back after the accident…” The kid looked at his watch and frowned. “I gotta go… I promised my mom I’ll help her in the garden today. See ya Castiel!”

 Castiel wanted to ask what accident but Ben practically ran through the door. He did delivered the message though and Dean smiled and said that Ben’s mom was a nice woman, and they dated for a while when they were younger but he didn’t wanna lie to her and pretended he still had feelings for her, that’s why he’d stopped going to dinner with her.

 It started raining in the late afternoon and they spent Sunday night watching some football game sprawled on the couch drinking beer. Castiel had not even the slightest idea of football, but it was nice not to spend another night alone staring at the ceiling  until his eyes got tired enough to stay shut.

 Аs the night progressed Dean kept growling and frowning everytime he had to get up for another beer, so Castiel offered to do it the last couple of times. Dean agreed maybe too eagerly and put a pillow under his foot which was lifted on the coffee table and he occasionally bent over to rub it. But around the last bottle he was relaxed enough to fall asleep with his head pillowed on Castiel’s shoulder.

 Castiel left him sleep for a while staying perfectly still with just his head turner so he can watch him. For the first time he allowed himself to take a close look at Dean, to count the freckles on his face, to marvel at the long lashes protecting his eyelids, to let his eyes follow the curves of his full lips. Dean looked so calm and young and beautiful that Castiel was mesmerized. He didn’t realize he was staring and completely forgot about the beer bottle in his hand until it fell on the floor making enough noise to wake up Dean. He pulled away immediately rubbing his eyes and yawned. “Guess it’s time to go to sleep, huh?”

 Dean stood up too quickly and staggered back. ”Damn it!” He looked around, frowning.

 “Do you need me to bring your stick?”

 “Nah …’M fine …”

 He tried again and managed one step before his foot gave out and he leaned against the couch back swаying.

 Castiel went to his side on a whim tugging at his arm. “Come on, lean on me, I’ll help you go to your room.”

 He expected Dean to protest but he just wrapped his hand around Castiel’s shoulders and Castiel was so surprised by that so the motion of Dean leaning all his weight on him almost bumped their heads together. He carefully put his hand on Dean’s waist as they walked slowly to Dean’s room and then to Dean’s bed.

 Castiel very carefully put him into sitting position and made a few steps away. “I guess you can manage from here … I am going to find your stick and bring it to you, ok?”

 Dean nodded and after Castiel was out of the room he lied down not really caring that he’s fully dressed.

 When Castiel returned few minutes later with Dean’s stick he found him already sleeping soundly on top of the covers with his feet still on the floor.

 The man shook his head and left the stick near the bed, then kneeled in order to take Dean’s boots off. He carefully moved his legs on the bed and turned him so his head could lay on the pillows. There was a moment of hesitation before Castiel reached out with not very steady hands to unbutton Dean’s shirt rolling him over to each side so he could take it off. Surprisingly there was no undershirt or t-shirt just Dean’s naked freckled chest. He spent some time just watching how perfectly the muscles on his belly were shifting and how Dean’s chest was rising with every breath he took. There were some scars painting otherwise the smooth, tender skin. Some of them were small others  - bigger; some looked old, others - not so. There was one, bigger than the others, spread from Dean’s ribs up to his side and Castiel needed to restrain himself from tracing it with his fingers.

 Then he took a deep steading breath and looked at Dean’s jeans. After a few minutes of fumbling with Dean’s belt buckle he managed somehow to slide them down trying not to stare at the front of Dean’s boxers. The last thing he needed was Dean kicking him out because of not keeping his hands and eyes to himself.

 But he couldn’t keep his eyes away from the nasty scars that were covering almost his entire right leg - sutures scars and not very old so probably that was the reason for using the stick.

 Castiel looked finally around the room searching for some extra blanket to cover Dean with. It was a big room actually but the huge bed placed exactly in the middle of it made it look smaller. There was a dresser, a night stand, a two-winged wardrobe with a big mirror on one of the doors and a few shelves all made of wood like almost everything else in the house. He went to the shelves led by curiosity - there were a few books and a large collection of music tapes. A few guns and a big poster of some men in cowboy costumes, one of them looking like Dean, but younger, hung on the wall next to them.

 Castiel went to the wardrobe, slowly opening its wings. Thankfully, it didn’t made a sound. It wasn’t full at all - just a few pair of jeans, some shirts, t-shirts, two jackets - one jeans and one leather and...hats, a lot of cowboy hats. What drew his attention was a few plastic bags, each with cowboy costume inside, carefully stashed at the back. He moved the other clothes to get a better look at them imagining how Dean would look like wearing them riding a horse, throwing some lasso, weaving with his hat to him...Ok, that was wistful thinking - not to him because apparently Dean was not a gay or bi or... The point was he would look gorgeous…

 Castiel shook his head trying to chase those thoughts away. _‘You’re not here to fantasize about him! You’ll be here just for a couple more days and then you’ll go away and start a new life- that’s the plan.’_ That was what he repeated to himself while bringing the blanket towards the bed.

 He bent over to cover Dean with it - one knee on the bed for support and just when he thought he was done a hand fisted his shirt and dragged him upwards.

 Castiel used his hands to stop his face from crashing into Dean’s. They were inches away locking eyes, then Dean’s slowly trailed down and lingered to Castiel’s lips for a few seconds. He licked his own lips and Castiel mirrored the motion.

 A beat passed and then Dean lifted his gaze back at the man’s eyes and cleared his throat, his voice heavy with sleep. “Thanks, Cas!” The hand fisted in Castiel’s shirt shifted and patted him on the chest a few times.”You should probably get some sleep too.”

 Castiel didn’t get much sleep that night. He was too busy thinking about the peaceful face of Dean sleeping on his shoulder, the way he smelled like hаy and aftershave and beer. The way his body looked like, the way his tongue moved to wet his lips. The way he looked at Castiel, the way he called him - ‘Cas’. He liked it immediately. When the sleep finally came to him he dreamt about cowboys riding towards the sunset together.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up early as always but with a start as pain jolted through his leg. He knew that pain very well. He had been experiencing it for months after the accident. Now it came occasionally - mostly if it was raining outside or if the weather was changing, simply as a reminder he was not that young and tough anymore.

In mornings like this, it seemed so easy to just call his brother and tell him he was ready to give it all up.

He sat on the bed resting his back on the headboard and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Then kicked the blanket and stared at the scars on his leg, trying to fold and unfold it and hissing at the pain. Cursing under his breath he reached to the drawer at his night stand and popped two pills into his mouth swallowing them dry. After a few more moments he swayed his feet off the bed and reached for the stick  - standing up and walking were gonna be a Hell today and because that wasn’t enough he got a morning wood too.

Castiel woke up to find out it was still raining outside. There was no breakfast waiting for him in the kitchen this time - just some already cold coffee. He spent most of the morning staring at the window with a mug in his hand and going again and again to the previous night in his head.

Dean didn’t show up for lunch and when it started getting dark Castiel began to worry. Ben had said something about an accident and now a hundreds of horror scenarios were crossing Castiel’s mind not that there was something else to do... well except maybe watching TV. What if Dean had survived a stroke and now he had a new one and he was alone? What if he had survived a bear attack and now the bear found him and ate him alive? What if he was hit by a thunder? What if he could not walk back home because he lost his stick?

Just when Castiel was about to panic he heard a distant hoofs like a horse was galloping toward the house. He looked through the window and released the breath he didn’t realized he had been holding  - it was Dean. Before he knew Castiel was on the front door staring at the still not completely dark road. The sight was ... well nothing like Castiel had imagined just a few seconds before.

They had ridden before when they went to pick up Castiel’s car but back then Castiel was too busy trying hard not to fall from his horse, because he had never done that before. Now he had the chance to really look at Dean - standing proudly on his beautiful black horse with a perfect posture like he was born to ride. He was wearing boots and jeans but no shirt. There was a white cowboy hat on his head and the rain was pouring over him with its full force so he was completely soaked.

Castiel couldn’t help himself but noticed that there was a real big smile dancing on Dean’s face. That sight was breathtaking and left him staring for probably too long to be unnoticed.

Dean greeted him by touching his hat and made a few circles of the yard swinging his lasso, then he threw it and captured Castiel with it, laughing.

The guy just stood there looking dumbstruck with his head tilted in confusion so Dean came closer still laughing and said, “Pretty easy target, Cas!”

Castiel blinked a few times and then pulled at the rope frowning. “Dean… it’s not funny, let me go!”

Dean huffed another laughter but eventually threw the other end of the rope to Castiel. “Sure it is.”

And of course Castiel was too mesmerized by Dean and his wet naked upper half and dropped the rope instead of catching it.

Dean whistled and then yelled, “Cujo, bring me my stick!”

Then went into the barn still riding his horse. The dog followed carrying the stick in his mouth.

Castiel stared after them for a while and then remembered that he had not returned the rope to him and that Dean would probably need a towel to dry himself before entering the house. So he went back in to grab a towel from the bathroom and his coat together with an umbrella - the only one he found even if it looked ancient and covered in dust. He realized why it was covered in dust a minute later when opened it to find out it was broken. Swearing under his breath he hid the towel under his coat and walked into the barn.

Dean had just managed to get down from the horse and was trying to unsaddle it petting its neck and talking sweetly. “Good girl, stay still!”

The horse snorted and he petted it a little harder, “Yeah, I know … I know, I’m soaked too. We’re gonna fix that, ok?”

Castiel cleared his throat approaching them. “I ...uh...I brought you a towel …Should I go back and get one for the horse too?”

Dean turned around startled and swayed, then grabbed the stable’s fence for support and stared at Cas. His hair was wet and plastered to his head and face looking even much darker and it made Dean’s breath hitch. Then his eyes trailed down the guy’s face lingering on the lips, the same lips that he almost kissed last night. There were water drops streaming down Castiel’s face and one just slid to his lips. Dean followed it with his eyes and instinctively licked his own lips.

Castiel had seen him naked … well mostly, and didn’t freak out about all the ugly scars. Or maybe he did, just hadn’t shown any visible signs.

“Dean?”

Dean blinked a few times, stupidly, trying to remember what was Cas asking him about and also trying his best not to blush because Cas just had caught him staring like a moron. “Yeah?”

Castiel moved closer still holding the towel. “I said - do you need me to get back in the house and bring you another towel for the horse? Are you ok?”

Dean reached out for the towel but it wasn’t close enough. He was afraid that if he made any step without his stick he might fall gracelessly on the floor because his leg has already been killing him. So he just waved his hand to the pile of hay in the corner. “You can leave this over there, I need to take care of Bella first - she needs to be brushed and covered with her horse cloth.”

Castiel laughed so hard that his nose wrinkled and it was the most genuinely beautiful thing Dean had ever seen in his life. The way his lips curled up and the little tiny crinkles around his eyes and how he thrеw his head back. Dean quickly looked away the moment he realized he was staring again.

When Castiel calmed down enough to speak he asked, “And let me guess - you are The Beast?”

Dean smiled catching the joke and then shook his head pretending to be offended. “Do I look like a beast to you?”

Castiel’s face drained out of color for a second. “N-no … God, no! I-i… I was joking! I don’t think of you as a beast, I swear!”

Dean couldn’t stop himself from laughing again. “Relax, man, I was shitting with you, I got your joke just fine! I guess we both like watching cartoons, huh?”

Castiel nodded and visibly relaxed, then Dean continued, “And to answer your question - her name is Rebel, I just call her Bella for short, “ he turned to the horse again, “Now, if you’re just gonna stand there you might as well make yourself useful and hand me her brush, would ya?”

Dean unbuckled the saddle, while Castiel moved closer offering him the brush. “Take the saddle and put it over there,” Dean pointed at the оpposite wall where other  saddles and bridles were hung. ”It needs to dry out.”

Castiel took the saddle from Dean’s hands and hung it carefully on the wall. “So do you.”

Dean looked down at his soaked jeans which were trying to slide down too heavy to stay on his hip bones.He shook his head and start brushing the horse gently. “I can take care of myself - the horse can’t.”

Castiel moved closer again bracing himself at the fence watching him carefully. “You really like this, don’t you?”

Dean nodded moving slowly and methodically with the brush. “Yeah, I love horses and animals in general. They don’t judge you you know.”

“No, I mean...You really like being here on your own and taking care of everything even if it’s hard sometimes.”

Dean frowned and straightened himself up while circling Bella to brush her other side. He really didn’t wanted Cas to see him as a crippled and helpless. “C’mere, I bet you’ve never brushed a horse before.”

Castiel moved on Dean’s side almost pressing his back at the wall of the stable while circling too. “She ...um… she isn’t going to kick me or bite me, is she?”

Dean held the horse’s head by the driving bit to make her still. “Give me your hand, Cas! It’s ok, she won’t hurt you if you don’t hurt her, right girl?”

The horse just blinked it’s big brown eyes.

Castiel hesitantly held his hand looking at Dean for more instructions.

“Put it closer to her nose!”

Castiel didn’t move his hand, so he grabbed Cas’ wrist and put it under the horse nose.

Dean’s hand felt rough and a little cold and made Castiel shiver from the unexpected contact.

The horse snuffed his hand exhaling warm breath around his fingers. He didn’t realize when Dean had shifted to stand behind him and was startled of his voice coming from too close. “It’s like saying “hi” to her, so she would know who’s touching her.”

He moved Cas’ hand on her neck and started petting her with it. His other hand was resting on Cas’ shoulder for support as Dean leaned closer.

The horse’s mane felt smooth and soft but wet under his fingers. It was an odd sensation but not unpleasant at all. And Dean’s breath was ghosting on the back of his neck making the fine hair to straighten up, and there was a hand on his shoulder, how was he supposed to concentrate on the horse?

The horse snorted and Dean reluctantly let go of Cas’ wrist to hold its driving pit agan stepping away from Cas. He kissed Bella’s nose talking softly to her while making a gesture for Cas to continue.

“It’s ok, girl, Cas is a friend ...He just doesn’t know shit ‘bout horses, so don’t scare him, ok?”

Bella moved her head like she was nodding and he smiled at her.

“Yeah, that’s my girl !” He turned to Cas.”I’m gonna go tакe a shower now, just put her cloth on when you finish and make sure to close the door of her stable when you get out, ok?”

Castiel turned his head abruptly at that. “Wait! Are you leaving me alone with her?”

Dean waved his hand at him, “You’re gonna be fine, dude, just relax. She’s mostly tamed anyway.”

He made a gesture to Cujo, who was laying on the floor with the stick in front of him and the animal fetched it to him. He rubbed behind the dog’s ear repeating ‘good boy’ a few times and then walked away slowlier than usual using the stick and Cujo’s collar for support.

By the time Castiel finished, Dean had fallen asleep in front of the TV on the couch wearing some gray sweatpants and an old Led Zeppelin black t-shirt. His hair was wet, but from the shower this time. He looked so young, almost like the boy from the poster in his room.

Castiel spent a few moments just looking at him, then shrugged off his coat and covered him with a blanket. Then, after drying his hair, and changing into his pajamas he looked around. It just didn’t seem right to wake Dean up and make him move to his room, but it didn’t seem right to sleep in Dean’s room either, especially without Dean …

_ ‘Wait … what was that?That’s not gonna happen and if you try something, he’s gonna think you’re a freak and throw you out. He probably already thinks that you’re a freak.’ _

He sighed and put his pillow and his blanket on the floor and laid down listening to Dean’s even breathing and quiet snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel woke up to the sound of Dean talking on the phone coming from behind the kitchen’s closed door. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but Dean was speaking loudly enough to hear some separate phrases and he sounded resentfully.

“Oh, for the thousandth time, Sammy ...I’m fine! I’m capable to take care of myself! Yeah...I know it has been raining for the past two days ...So? Really Sammy, I’m fine ...no, there’s no need to come here… No, I...in the kitchen… breakfast... No! Please don’t! I don’t need Lisa to babysit me...no, I’m not ...I’m not alone, I have a friend over … What do you mean I don’t have any friends?! ‘Course I’m sure! I’m a little too old to have an imaginary friend, don’t you think so? No, I told you, there’s no need to ...Oh, ok… then tell me now … whoa, that’s awesome, man! So I’m gonna be an uncle? Yeah, course you’re gonna spend more time there. I’ll visit … Well...um… I don’t know, by bus? I’m not a child, Sammy, I’m the older one and I don’t need supervision! Cause I fucking like it here! No, just be with your wife. Sure.”

It sounded like he finished the conversation, so Castiel sat up and stretched his sour from sleeping on the floor body. Then rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to the kitchen to find no one there - just coffee and some french toasts. He poured himself a mug and grabbed one toast, then returned to the living room to change into something else but pajamas.

By the time he emerged from the house, Dean was sitting on the front porch drinking his coffee looking thoughtfully at the horizon and petting Cujo’s head.

“Good morning, Dean!” Castiel stood at the door frame still nursing his mug.

Dean turned his head to look at him a little surprised and gave him a tight lipped smile. “Mornin’, Cas!“

“Are you ok?”

Dean returned his gaze back to the horizon. “Yeah...Just thinking ...You can join me if you want.”

Castiel circled him and sat in the chair next to him and almost spilled the rest of his coffee, when Cujo came to put his big head in his lap. He lifted his both hands in surrender and Dean couldn’t stop himself laughing. “Apparently he likes you. Just pet him, it’s fine.”

“A-are you...are you sure?” Cas looked terrified and wasn’t moving at all.

“I’m sure,” Dean raised his eyebrow, “Don’t tell me you don’t know how!”

Castiel swallowed and slowly moved his free hand to touch the dog. It licked his fingers and he made a surprised sound. Dean laughed again watching him in amusement.

“I do know how to pet a dog, Dean.” Cas’ hand was a little shaky at first but it became steady after a few moments, probably because the dog closed his eyes clearly enjoying the motion. ”I’m just more of a cat person.”

“So… you’ve got a cat?”

Castiel shook his head still petting the dog. “No… I…wasn’t allowed … but I’m going to get one as soon as I settle.”

Dean turned in his seat so he could look at him and took a sip from his coffee. “And where’s that?”

“What?”

Dean sighed, “The place you’re gonna settle in … where is it?”

Castiel licked his lips. “Oh ...I ...I haven’t decided yet.”

Dean scratched his beard trying not to stare at Cas’ lips. “Um...don’t you have some job interview you mentioned?”

He nodded still focused on the dog. “Yes … Yes I do. I’m just not sure if I’m going to accept the offer. It’s uh...not a really interesting job.”

“Why are you doing it then?”

Castiel sighed, “Because…”

The dog ran out barking to chase some bird, so he looked down at his now empty lap before continuing, “This is what I’m good at ... I don’t know how to do anything else but numbers.”

Dean clapped his thigh with his free hand. “I knew it! The moment I saw you I could swear you are an accountant!”

Castiel tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. “How did you know?”

Dean shrugged, “You just look like one.”

Then he got up growling, grabbed his stick, and walked towards the barn. Castiel blinked a few times at the sudden change and then yelled after him. “And you...you look like a lumberjack!”

Dean chuckled waving his hand towards him and talked through his shoulder without turning back, “I’ll take that as a compliment!”

Castiel shook his head and went back to wash their empty mugs. Then he saw another pair of gumboots. They looked a little bit old and way too big, but they were useful. So,  he bravely put them on and went straight to the barn.

Dean was in there grubbing manure with a shovel, his shirt was off leaving him with just a simple navy green t-shirt and he has already started sweating. He was in Bella’s stable and with his back turned to the door, so Castiel took advantage of that looking around in search of some instruments. To his luck, there was another shovel braced by the wall and he rolled his sleeves and grabbed it.Then he went to Dean and started digging without saying a word.

Dean turned his head to look through his shoulder surprised, “Um… what are you doing?”

Castiel didn’t stop. “I thought you might need some help since... I got nothing else to do…”

Dean brushed some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand still holding the shovel with the other one. “Ok then, but you’re in my way, dude.”

Castiel looked around to see that he was standing between Dean and the pile of manure which he had started forming. “Oh.. I’m sorry.”

“S’alright, just go to the next stable and start there. It’s gonna be faster this way.”

Ten minutes later Dean was really distracted by Castiel stripping down his shirt and tossing it on the fence. He tried his best not to stare, but was just amazed by how well built this guy’s body was under his too big shirt. Castiel had his back turned to him and he couldn’t help himself but to admire the movement of the muscles there. He was almost startled when the guy spoke. “Is it supposed to always smell like this?”

Dean quickly looked away but kept stealing glances every now and then when he thought Cas is not looking. “Dude … we’re shovelling horse shits, how are expecting them to smell? Like flowers?”

Castiel shrugged, “Aren’t they eating mostly grass and flowers?”

Dean chuckled. “Yes, but they’re eating other stuff too.”

“Hm... “ was all that Castiel said and they kept working in silence.

It was almost noon when they finished basically because Dean was too distracted and couldn’t quite focus and maybe because he did not have the chance to take his pain meds.

Dean closed the barn door then turned to Castiel, saying “Hey, thanks for the …” With that, he got disconcentrated again.

Castiel was brushing his sweaty face with his shirt and Dean was really surprised to see how actually big and strong his hands were, not hidden in those too large sleeves. Now, on proper daylight he could tell that Cas’ skin was a little too pale, probably because the guy didn’t spend enough time outside. Accountants aren’t supposed to stay outside all day after all, are they? But they weren’t supposed to have bodies like that either …’ _ You think too much, Winchester!’ _

Then he spotted the boots Castiel was wearing and burst out laughing. “Dude, these boots are my brother’s and they used to call him Big Foot.”

Castiel looked down at his boots and then back at Dean tilting his head, “Is he that hairy?”

Dean laughed again and then walked towards the house carrying his shirt over his shoulder, “‘Course not ...well he has a long hair, but ...Anyway, you look ridiculous in them!”

Castiel walked after him frowning and rubbing his aching red palms together, “But you told me I should wear boots if I’m in the barn.”

Dean opened the front door and held it open for him. “Nevermind…”

He stepped in and Dean closed the door lifting his t-shirt to brush his own face. “Your hands are killing you, aren’t they?”

Castiel immediately dropped his hands to his sides feeling embarrassed. “No, they are not!”

Dean took off his t-shirt and tossed it together with the shirt in the couch, then made a few steps toward Cas. “You’re lying, let me see.”

Castiel hid his hands behind his back. “I’m not lying… I’m fine, Dean, you really don’t have to…”

Dean was all over him in a whim pressing Cas’ back to the wall and reaching behind him to grab his hands which caused their bare chest to touch. They looked up to each other’s face at the same time not really aware of how close they were and locked eyes. Then Dean’s gaze traveled down to Cas’ lips and Castiel unintentionally - or maybe not so - licked them. Dean started closing the distance when the sound of the back door closing made him jump apart blushing.

“Dean? Are you here?” It was a woman’s voice, “The back door was open …”

Dean quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on. “Yeah… comin’!”

Then he went to the kitchen where the voice was coming from. Castiel gasped, closing his eyes for a moment and letting his head hit the wall. Well… that was interesting… Then he sighed and went to take a shower.

A few minutes later Dean knocked on the bathroom’s door and yelled through it, “Cas? I’m gonna go to Lisa’s house for a while to ...uh..help her with something. There’s a cream for your hands in the cabinet over the sink, put it on after you finish, it’ll help with the callus, ok? I’ll leave Cujo here, he doesn’t get well with flowers.”

A few seconds later he heard the front door closing and stayed under the shower until all the hot water ran out trying to wash away his disappointment .


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... there's a big chance this won't be beta'd from now on, becoz I did something really stupid and now i'm payin the price .  
> Anyway , since I'm not native English speaker, if you see something wrong , tell me in the comments and I'll fix it .

The rest of the day was boring, his mind kept skipping to the moment when they almost kissed wondering what would have happened if they hadn’t been interrupted.

The evening came and Dean still wasn’t there, so Castiel thought he finally had accepted the dinner invitation.

He was already asleep on the couch when he heard Cujo barking from outside, which was weird because last time he checked the dog was sleeping in his feet. Then there was a sound of some engine roaring and that made him jump upright and running out towards the barn where the cars were parked, with the biggest knife he could find in the kitchen. The door was wide open and he stormed in blinded by the headlights of Dean’s car. He made a few steps in making sure he was still in the way and lifted the knife in his hand  yelling:

“Put your hands in the air so I can see them and get out of the car, I’m armed and …”

“Out of my way, Cas!” Dean slurred his words .

Castiel blinked a few times surprised and then put his hand above his eyes trying to see better.

“Dean? What’s going on? Where are you going?”

“Cas , I’m serious!”

He made the engine roar even louder.  

“I don’t wanna run over you but I’ll do it if you don’t move now!”

Castiel quickly cirkled the car and climbed on the passenger seat. 

Dean stared at him.

“The Hell you’re doin’?”

Castel turned to look at him, the knife still in his hand.

“Dean … why don’t you tell me what’s going on?”

He sounded very calm.

Dean pressed the gas pedal again and it started smelling like burned tires.

“Last chance, Cas - get out of here before it’s too late!”

Castiel put the knife in the glove department and fastened his seat belt with a determined frown on his face.

Dean sighted rolling his eyes.

“As you wish, but if you touch the radio, I’ll stab you with this knife, ok?”

Castiel tilted his head looking at him:

“Dean, I have no intentions to touch your radio or...anything yours without your permission…”

“Good! The driver always picks up the music!”

That was all Dean said before turning the radio on and loud enough to not be possible to maintain a conversation. They drove in silence for a while, but as soon as they were on the road Dean’s face started changing - the anger and the frown were vanishing and not long after there was a smile - a real big smile and he was drumming with his fingers on the steering wheel singing under his breath with the music.

Though it was dark in the car, Castiel’s heart started skipping beats at the sight of that because Dean looked genuinely happy, his eyes even red rimmed were sparkling and he looked so alive and so handsome, it was stunning .

They bypassed the town and kept driving probably too fast for the speed limit and then something went wrong. Dean sweared and grabbed his knee with both hands letting the wheel go. Castiel reached out but the damn seat belt stopped him. The car went out of the road and stopped in the middle of some cornfield.

Castiel immediately unfastened his belt and turned the light on so he could have a better look at Dean who had hit his head on the wheel and was lying in the seat unconscious. 

He shook him by the shoulder.“Dean? Can you hear me?” Then a little bit harder. “Dean… wake up, Dean, please… open your eyes!”

Dean growled lifting one hand to touch his bleeding nose and then frowned staring at his bloody fingers. Then he looked around and hit the wheel with his both hands.Damn it!” His head turned towards Cas and blinked into the light. “You ok?”

Castiel nodded and opened the glove department taking a napkin and passing it to Dean. “I’m ok, Dean, I was wearing a seat belt, but you need to lay down…”

Dean pulled the seat back and tilted his chin up pressing the napkin under his nose.”I’m fine, just give me a minute!”

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s thigh and Dean almost jumped at the touch, so he lifted a placating hand. “I’m sorry, Dean, but you’re not fine. Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong, it’ll make you feel better …”

Dean sighed trying to breath through his mouth. “It’s a long story, Cas … And I don’t wanna make you feel sorry for me.”

Castiel turned in his seat and leaned against the window so he could look at Dean without constantly turning his neck. ”I have time and I promise not to feel sorry for you. I hate it when people do that too.”

Dean lifted his head to stare at him. “You? Why should people feel sorry for you?”

Castiel turned his head to look at the corn surrounding them avoiding Dean’s gaze. “Believe it or not, there was time when I was a soldier… a Commander even. I was with the military air force…”

Dean couldn’t held his surprise. “No shit!! I would have never guessed…”

Castiel frowned. “Dean… you said you like animals better, because they don’t judge people and now you’re judging me…”

Dean ducked his head for a moment feeling guilty and then tilted his chin up again. “Yeah, you’re right, sorry… And what happened?” 

Castiel kept his eyes on his hands which were laying in his lap, “I...I start questioning the orders I was given and then I disobeyed. They kicked me out saying I had some kind of mental breakdown and locked me in a mental illness facility. My family… they are all in the army and they were very ashamed of me, so I left…”

Dean checked with a clear piece of the napkin for blood - there wasn’t any so he  sat straight to look at him. “Well...you don’t seem crazy to me… a little weird - sure, but not crazy.”

Castiel finally dared to look at him and gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Dean!” 

They stayed silent for a while and then Dean spoke again, but this time he was the one escaping Cas’ gaze. “I...I was a rodeo cowboy...bull tamer, and I was good at it ..and the money was good, it helped me to send my little brother to college...But one day...two years ago I fell off the bull. Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t the first time I had fallen, but … this time I practically tore myself on its horn and there was blood everywhere … and I panicked… I couldn’t get up and the bull trampled my leg. It was broken in so many places and there were some serious nerve damages and I went through so many surgeries… The doctors told me I won’t be able to use my leg again, but I was stubborn enough and kept pushing myself during the physiotherapy… Clearly it worked, I can walk and there are days I almost forget ‘bout it, but…” 

He rubbed his knee. “When it’s raining, it hurts like hell and I’m popping pain killers like they are candies …”

“So this is why you don’t drive anymore?”  

It wasn’t a question or an accusation, just Castiel thinking all loud.

Dean nodded bowing his head guiltily. “Yeah , m’sorry I yelled at you the other day when you asked..”.

“Don’t worry about that... but something tells me that’s not the reason you were upset tonight?”

Dean licked his lips trying to sort his thoughts. “Yeah...I...I got a lot on my plate right now…”

His hand fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “My brother… he called me this morning and uh... he lives in the town and… his wife… she’s pregnant… they’re gonna have a baby…”

“But that’s wonderful, Dean!” Cas leaned in closer to touch Dean's shoulder. “Congratulations!”

He was smiling and Dean felt the warmth of his smile like a physical touch. Or maybe it was Cas’ hand that spread the warmth in his chest.”I thought so too but… there’s the thing… my brother wants me to move to the town so he won’t bother coming all the way down here to check on me…” 

Dean sighed frowning. “Like I’m a god damn kid… I don’t need him to babysit me all the time, I don’t wanna live in the stupid town, I like it here… Also I owe him a lot of money for all the medical bills… money he’s gonna need to raise his kid…”

Castiel was rubbing soothingly Dean’s shoulder and Dean should felt uncomfortable because normally he was not really used to being touched of another man, especially someone he had been knowing for a few days. But somehow this felt completely different and he found out he was actually enjoying the touch.

“Dean, I’m sure your brother means only good to you. Maybe you should just talk to him, figure out a way to pay him back…”

Dean shook his head. “There’s no point talking to him. He just thinks that I am…” He pressed his lips in a tin line not wanting to say the word “cripple” out loud and then took a deep breath through his nose. “He’s convinced that I can’t take care of myself an he needs to do it for me…”

“You’re doing a great job…” Cas sounded really sincere and he was still touching Dean.  “Taking care not only of yourself but of everything around your… rancho.”

Dean sighed staring at the corn in front of them again. “And then there’s Lisa...She’s a great girl… woman… whatever.. She’s great. She and Ben helped me a lot when I got back from the hospital, and they’re still helping me… But she…” He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. “I was there when her husband left her with a baby and… we’re good at… helping each other you know…”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion but decided not to interrupt Dean’s confession.

“But she keeps pressing me to move in with her or the other way around and I can’t deny it’s gonna be way more easier for everybody if I say “yes”... But I can’t ...I can’t fake feelings I don’t have… especially after what happened tonight…”

Cas waited for him to continue but when it became clear that he won’t, Cas cleared his throat and asked. “Do you want to tell me what happened? You don’t have to if…”

It looked like Dean had been waiting for him to ask because he interrupted him mid sentence. “I was helping her with the dishes after dinner you know… Ben was in his room and uh… it turned to um… she… she tried to kiss me… we were making out  but I couldn’t…” 

He rubbed his eyes trying to hid his face and didn’t dare to look at Cas’ direction while he was speaking deliberately didn’t mentioning that he couldn’t respond properly to the kiss because he was thinking about kissing Cas instead and what could have happened if he had stayed home. Then he realized what he had just said and that Cas’ only response was an “Oh”. One quick look at him confirmed his assumption because Cas was staring at his crotch and… maybe Dean was just imagine it, but he looked a little disappointed or hurt, or maybe both. 

Anyway Cas quickly looked back up and Dean cаught his gaze, waving his both hands placating. “No, no… everything down there…”  He pointed at his crotch “Works perfectly fine. It’s just… it’s like I’m giving her false hope and I don’t wanna do that…” 

Castiel frowned sounding accusatory. “So you decided to kill yourself instead?”

Dean who had turned to look through the side window during the last part of his sentence whipped his head probably way to fast because it started spinning. “What?!” They locked eyes. “I wasn’t trying to do that… I was trying to clear my head… I wanted to…” He chewed his bottom lip. “To distract myself  because I was gonna go and try…”

Then he stopped himself and the words “kissing you” died on the tip of his tongue. Instead, his eyes dropped down on Cas’ lips for a long moment before he looked away clearing his throat.

Cas’ hand that had dropped down on some point returned and once again Cas was leaning in and lightly squeezing his shoulder which forced Dean to look back at him:

Cas was close now... close enough so Dean could see his stubble in the light of the car’s lamp. It was making his full lips stand out looking pink and even more kissable. His own tongue darted out and licked his suddenly feeling dry lips.

Cas followed the movement with his eyes before asking “You were going try what, Dean?” His voice rumbled a little lower than usual.

Before he knew, Dean’s hand was fisted in Cas’ ridiculous pajama t-shirt and he dragged him forward capturing his mouth and hesitantly  brushed their lips together just for a few seconds. Then he pulled back a little bit waiting for some reaction with his heart pounding so loud in his ears that he was afraid Cas may hear it too.

They stared at each other and then it was Cas who closed the distance between them. Their lips met again without hesitation this time. Cas’ hand moved to cup Dean’s cheek and Dean fisted Cas’ t-shirt with more force, but the angle was wrong and caused Dean’s neck to ache pretty soon.

He found a solution by grabbing Cas’ waist and hauling him in his lap. There was some bumping and shifting but once when Cas was seated comfortably they were kissing like their life depended on that with their tongues fighting for dominance. Dean’s hands were moving everywhere - tugging at Cas’ hair and scratching his scalp, blindly moving up and down under Cas’ t-shirt, drawing patterns on his back and exploring the skin. There was a little part of his mind, probably the not so drunk one,screaming that Cas was a man and he shouldn’t be enjoying this stubbled kisses so much but he quickly chased it away because Cas was making all kinds of sinful sounds in his mouth and they went straight into his dick. His hands moved to cup Cas’ ass, each one grabbing an ass cheek and squeezing it bringing Cas as close as possible. Their clothed dicks finally touched and they both moaned. Cas rolled his hips throwing his head back and baring his neck to Dean who immediately latched his lips there leaving open mouth kisses and biting lightly from time to time. Soon enough Cas’ t-shirt was in the way and he groanеd his frustration tugging impatiently at the hem of it before lifting it up and tossing it in the back seat. As soon as that happened, they were on each other again. Cas’ hands were in Dean’s short hair moving frantically and making it stand out in different directions. Meanwhile Dean’s mouth sucked a mark on Cas’ pulse point and was now exploring his collar bones and his hands were rummaging over every piece of bare skin he could reach. They were both trying to rub against each other but there was too little space for that because either the seat or the steering wheel was on the way. In attempt to slide further down into the seat, Dean knocked his ill knee on the dashboard and almost pushed Cas off him when the pain jolted through his body. Instead of protesting, Cas moved away from Dean’s lap on his own accord causing a protesting sound to escape Dean’s mouth and then opened the passenger door. 

Dean stared at him in confusion. “Um… where are you going?” His voice sounded hoarse.

Cas was already halfway out of the car as he turned to answer also hoarsely. “Back seat… Are you coming?”

Dean smirked and crawled there sprawling on his back triumphantly without even getting out of the car.

Cas held the door open tilting his head in amusement.”I thought you can't move so fast…”

Dean chuckled bending one hand behind his head with a smirk dancing on his face. “What to say... I'm full of surprises…” He waved his free hand fingers towards Cas. “C’mere!”

Cas obediently crawled over him to give a few brief kisses before moving his lips down Dean's throat rubbing his stubble on the soft skin.

Dean spread his legs to make room for Cas and to allow their still clothed dicks to slot together more comfortably now as his hands moved to cup Cas’ ass again pressing their bodies more firmly. They both moaned and started moving their hips desperate for friction. 

Dean ran one hand up through Cas’ now naked back burying his fingers at the short hair on the back of his neck while the other one was tracing Cas’ spine up and down making him arch his back.

Then Cas’ hand slipped between them hesitatingly touching Dean's erection through his jeans . Dean gasped instinctively bucking his hips up and Cas’ hand became braver cupping him more firmly. Dean’s cock was already rock hard and Cas could feel it pulsing even through the layers of fabric separating his hand from it. He rubbed his fingers where he guessed the tip should be and was rewarded with whimper. Dean arched his whole body of the seat and that cause his shirt to nudged up revealing the tender skin on his belly. It immediately got Cas’ attention. He used his free hand to lift it a little bit more and started kissing frantic patterns over Dean’s stomach feeling the fine muscles shifting beneath his lips.

Dean’s hand once again found its way in Cas’ hair involuntarily trying to push him down. Cas’ lips felt so damn good against he’s already overheated skin and he was now desperate to feel them around his aching cock . God , just the thought of that made it twitching with interest .

Castiel didn’t seem to be bothered by Dean’s gentle but insisting pushes and took his time .He needed a few tries to undo Dean’s belt , because he was actually nervios and his hands were shaking a little , but if anyone asks him he would blame the lack of enough light in the back seat .He shoved his hand into Dean’s jeans and dragged down his boxers finally freeing his cock .

Dean’s body shivered at the sudden stream of cold air , but then Cas’ hand closed its fist around the base and made him gasp . His hand was soft and tender, almost like a woman's ,but bigger at the same time and fits him way much better .He didn't have much time to proceed that thought, because Cas’ hand started to move slowly like he was exploring the new territory . Then it became more confident making a little twisting every now and then while Cas was still kissing and licking Dean’s belly.

When Dean thought that this was going to be everything he’s going to get tonight ,his mind made a question mark after that, because was he supposed to think there’s gonna be a second time? And then his thoughts derailed when he felt the barely there wet touch of Cas’ tongue.

Dean made a surprised sound and then gripped the edge of the seat. 

Cas’ tongue  licked a long wet stripe from base to tip collecting some precome and he hummed appreciatively at the taste and then wrapped his lips around it. His tongue was lapping hesitantly at first, but only the sight of all that was too much for Dean. So he closed his eyes and squeezed them tight, because he was afraid if he continued to watch, he might come right then and there. That mouth ...God, that mouth and those lips - swollen and red and stretched around him... And then Castiel bobbed his head a little making Dean’s body arch. Dean opened his eye just in time to catch the smirk dancing on Cas’  face. His hips bucked up on their on desperately wanting more of the wetness and the heat of Cas’ mouth, but Cas’ hand splayed over Dean’s belly preventing him from moving and set a painfully slow pace. Like he was trying to trace every vein with his lips and tongue. 

It was all too good, but Dean was tired, Cas' movement made him feel relaxed and he's eyes started dropping even if he really wanted to stay awake for this. 


End file.
